My Lovely Liar
by kat cubed
Summary: Luna has taken all she can so it's time for her to leave.


Disalcimer: I don't own HP, but I did fall asleep in a planetarium today—pretty good consolation if I do say so myself.

Here, after a veerrrryyy long time, is the newest FF I give to you all! Hope you like it, because it is a little different from previous work…anyway.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sturdy wood shook in her pale hand as angry tremors coursed through her body. The young woman had never been this angry before—she believed anger was nothing but masked frustration, therefore always thought something out rationally rather than act upon it—yet today she couldn't find it in herself to think, let alone justify his latest actions.

Clothes flew through the air, shoving themselves into various suitcases while the young witch plucked a photo frame from the bedside table and took in the happy scene from three years ago; two young and attractive blondes sat together at a table, large smiles splattered across their faces forever capturing silent laughter as familiar people walked behind them.

It was a picture from after the war, the first time people got together and actually celebrated the fact they were still alive and allowed to live their lives undisturbed. The first night they talked, the night that led to a friendship that deepened into something more. The night that started her life, or so the woman thought.

Luna aimed her wand at the smiling pair and with an intake of breath the picture along with its frame shattered into pieces, raining on the floor fragments of glass and metal shards. Her eyes scanned the clock on the dresser and swallowed to ease her dry mouth.

"That little…ugh!"

Quickly, she tore away from her spot on the hardwood floor, passing the large bed and her still flying things that raced to be packed to an attractive armoire filled with fine dresses and suits. A small grunt escaped Luna's throat as she jerked open the olden doors and reached into the dark interior to rip out a deep green ball gown—the one he had custom made for her birthday just months ago—and stared at its perfection.

"Were you lying when you gave this to me, my dear?" Her eyes followed the path of her left hand as it moved along the dress, admiring the handiwork and embroidery. "Or were you still honouring your promise to me?"

Tears welled her vision as she tucked her wand behind her ear and with two free hands started pulling the robe apart: seams became larger as rips developed everywhere, the soft material taking the raw emotion of the unstable blonde. Luna threw the dress upon the bed after she blinked away tears and decided that leaving the garment irreparably torn was better than leaving it in pieces, and gazed around the spacious master bedroom she had once shared with the man she loved and thought she knew.

Quietly she made her way to the large windows near her now empty dressing table. Lifting her hand she stroked the muted yellow drapes, remembering the day they appeared as the first day she knew she loved him.

"You wanted black, you wanted green—blue, burgundy, white, gray, anything but yellow. 'You might have asked me to move in with you, but I told you I was going to make myself comfortable in your house and I want it done so by these beautiful curtains.'

"I was proud of myself for telling you I wanted these. Yet you refused so vehemently in the store I instantly dropped the matter, expressing my fondness for royal blue colour…yet I awoke the next morning to see yellow material dancing in the wind from the open window."

Swallowing a sudden lump in her throat she stepped away, shook her head to clear it of the past, and looked around. The space was calmly quiet now that all her belongings were neatly nestled in suitcases and no longer swishing through the air; on the black bedspread sat a small pile of luggage, the drawers and closet from whence they came all open to reveal complete emptiness in their depths.

By his pillow lay her once breath-taking dress that now looked as the muggle fairy tale princess' Cinderella's before her fairy godmother's help…and strewn about the mahogany flooring around his dressing table were diamond necklaces with priceless bracelets and earrings, each item hurled to its resting place in Luna's earlier blind rage.

Clothes of his were wrenched from their drawers and thrown off hangers just to please her temper, leaving a battleground any and everywhere one looked. And of course, his favourite picture of the two of them, along with the precious memories it held, was to be the last thing he saw of her destruction.

Taking hold of the one suitcase she didn't bother to shrink the young witch marched through the bedroom door, heading to the entryway to apparate out of the life she led with him. A loud crack stopped her instantaneous departure and the fall of a briefcase cracked her heart.

"Luna…wh-what are you doing?"

His strong voice rang with confusion, the vulnerable notes washing over Luna in emotional turmoil. Blinking back tears she cleared her throat and turned to see her fiancé' in his pinstripe suit, confusion written over his features.

"I'm leaving Draco."

The calm and even tone in her voice unnerved her as well as the man opposite her. His grey eyes shot from her face to the case in her hand and back several times, Luna guessing he had to comprehend what she had said.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't Luna." He stepped forward and cupped her face, his eyes searching hers for what she knew to be the laughter and possible gone-too-far joke. "Why are you leaving?"

At the beginning of their relationship she always forgot whatever they were fighting about when he stared into her eyes and spoke in such a soft, innocent manner, but now the act infuriated her beyond words. Anger bubbled in place of tears and resentment coursed through her bloodstream.

"Yes you do Draco so stop playing dumb!" Her suitcase hit the wood floor with a resounding 'thud', echoing throughout the empty mansion. Taking a thin breath she spoke to him firmly. "If you can look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you have no inkling of why all my things are packed then I will not leave."

Her blue eyes bored into his and she found what she was looking for; the realization that flashed across his orbs and hesitation to answer her made everything so clear.

"Darling, I don't-"

"Don't you dare stand there and lie to me Draco Malfoy!" Her arms slapped his hands away from her face as rage once again took over her. "You know damn well what I speak of and yet you lie about it to my face! To my face! Does being your fiancé mean nothing to you? Does it!"

She watched as his handsome face clicked into self-preservation mode, her yelling triggering his defensive state of mind. Her body mimicked his as it shifted into a tense stance, resentment mounting to an explosion and tension thickening the electric air around the two.

"Woman, you DO NOT and WILL NOT yell at me in my house!"

"I WILL yell at you in your house if you insist on bringing home other women when you think I DO NOT KNOW!" Her right hand rose and she extended her finger to point at his face as her tirade started. "DID YOU THINK I WAS STUPID DRACO? THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT? That you could make a promise to me and break it, all the while hoping I would never know you were being unfaithful?"

His mouth opened to yell back at her but she quickly thrust her ring finger in his face and continued on, the diamond sparkling in the sunlight let in by the foyer windows.

"Does a promise mean nothing to you? The promise you freely made to love me and only me, to respect me? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER SAYING THAT TO ME WHEN YOU PROPOSED? Is your idea of respect fucking three other women? Is it Draco?"

"You are in a dangerous place woman do not cross the line! I love you-"

A loud smack ended his sentence, bringing a silence that neither broke for seconds. Luna's chest was heaving up and down while Draco stood perfectly still, the shock of being slapped not settling in readily.

"Don't you dare mock me with those words." Her voice was barely a whisper but the weight of them brought her down along with him. "I stayed with you after your first slip-up with Caitlin, when you promised me it was the worst mistake in your life and you would be an idiot to even think about cheating on me again. I cried Draco, I cried so much. Then I find out when you finished with Caitlin months later you started up with not only Georgette but Laura as well? I've known for weeks now but kept asking you to see if you loved me enough to tell me the truth, but you never did."

Saying it aloud solidified the reality and Luna choked back tears while Draco stood across from her, emotionless, looking off into another world just beyond her shoulder. She watched as tears gathered in his eyes and spoke again.

"I forgave you because I loved you and didn't want to throw our life together away. Am I not enough, Draco?"

His voice quivered as he uttered a sentence, his sight still trained away from her face.

"Please, Luna, you're all I ever wanted, all I need and even after three years I want more."

"And you got more in the form of two brunettes and a French home-wrecker."

"More of you!" His face snapped to hers, his eyes shining from the moisture. "I'm afraid Luna, I've never been in love and I panicked. Sleeping with them was a mistake-"

"So bringing them back again and again was a form of self-torture because you fell in love? I don't understand." Tears fell from her eyes as her right hand tugged the engagement ring off her finger. "You've lied too many times for me to trust anything you say but you beg for me to believe you want me and only me. I can't take it anymore!"

Becoming angry at herself for crying she thrust her ring to his chest with enough force to push the unsuspecting man back a few paces, allowing the cold air to take his place. The silver band hit the floor without a second thought just as he stepped back to take his former place in front of her.

"But I love you! I'm in love with you. You're supposed to be my wife…"

"Sometimes things in life don't work out the way we want them to."

His tongue darted out to wet his parched lips.

"Where are you going to go?"

Picking her case off the floor she shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you because I don't need that. I left you my radish earrings because I know you hate them and want you to remember me by what I cherished; maybe I'll come back for them one day. Remember me fondly, my lovely liar."

With a pop, Luna Lovegood disappeared from her fiancé and her home, landing in an expansive field with a bittersweet smile on her face. She had never been that angry before, but she had never been this heartbroken either.

* * *

Truly sorry for grammatical errors…this was written in one setting about two hours ago. I got an idea and can't sleep until it's posted, grr!

But fun note – to those of you who have read "Fix You" I'm working on the sequel type story to it! Yay!

Thanks for reading!

Love to All

Kat

You've already read, why not review?


End file.
